Destino o casualidad
by viqui
Summary: Maka dejo su hogar a los 7 años para irse a América con sus nuevos padres adoptivos, dejando a sus amigos en el pasado, Soul la odia por decir que sus próximos padres son malos, lo que ocasiona que ella cuanto antes quiera irse. Diez años después Maka vuelve a Japón Death City y se reencuentra con sus amigos y...con Soul. '¿Me recordaran?¿Me odiaran?o me aceptaran otra vez?ayuda!
1. Chapter 1

NOTA:bueno, este es mi primer fanfic publicado, no se si es bueno ya que nadie nunca lo leyo,demne criticas buenas o mala no importa cual sea, igual las acepto!(¬¬ si es posible no muchas malas)

soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen no me pertenecen yo solo invente esta historia.

Cap 1:

Di un paso al al departamento que habia sido mi hogar, el lugar donde vivi mi niñes, fue corta la estancia aqui y casi no lo recuerdo, pero el olor emana al igual que pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que no dudan en aparecer.

Me tome un poco de tiempo para admirar el pequeño pero a la vez enorme lugar,compacto seria la palabra indicada, un paso dentro lo amaba y sentia que no queria hacia otro lugar no que sea este.

¿Es normal enamorarse de un departamento a primera vista?¿En especial si en ese departamento, viviste cosas de las que no te acuerds pero que sientes?

A la izquierda estaba una pequeña cocina, la mayoria de las cosas era de madera como la mesada con dos sillas color marron claro, los 4 estantes de por encima de el horno y el fregadero, tambien una caja de madera con cuchillos de menor a mayor, cajones de madera en algunos estantes de la derecha¿Demasiada madera para una cocina quizas?

A la derecha, casi en el centro del departamento habia una pequeña sala con 3 sillones de cuero negros, dos pequeños y uno de tamaño familiar porque parecia que podrian meterse 3 tios del tamaño de Santa Claus,2 perros Golden retriever y 2 gemelos de 5 años jugando ''tu las traes''.Frente a el habia un televisor de 36 pulgadas sobre una mesita color paredes aun conservaban ese bello color rojo vino que siempre me gusto, el suelo que antes habia estado completamente de madera artificial ahora era reemplazado por ceramicas de color beich que en el centro tenian flores blancas.

Luego de dar un pequeño resumen sobre todo lo que habia cambiado diriji mi vista haca mi hombre un poco viejo, con varios cabellos visibles en su cabellera negra, sus ojos eran de color zafiro imposible de confundir, vesti un pantalon azul sujetado con un cinturon negro, llevaba unas botas negras y no traia puesta camisa alguna,nada raro en el.

Siempre que le preguntaba porque nunca usaba una playera o camisa el decia:''no es obvio?Porque si las uso no se verian mis grandiosos musculos y las damas se pondrian tristes, ademas no queremos que lindas señoritas anden llorando por ahi no es cierto?''luego me guiñaba un ojo y reia su risa al igual que las de los demas...me recordaran?o...volveran a quererme y tratarme como antes.

-Le mostrare las habitaciones, señorita-dijo White Star, el hombre que me crio desde que era una bebe hasta que cumpli los 7 años y el mismo hombre que no usaba camisas quien sabe porque razon.

-Claro-le un poco mas, por supuesto el seria el primero en saber que volvi a Japon.

Me guio hasta un pequeño pasillo al fondo del lado y me adentre en el en seco al ver 3 puertas color estaba frente a mi, otra a mi izquierda y otra a mi derecha.

-La del centro esla puerta del baño-White señalo la puerta grente a mi-y las de mas son las habitaciones-señalo a ambos lados de mi-aun no tiene compñero asi que es libre de elejir la que le guste-

-Me quedare en esta, gracias-gire mi cuerpo a la izquierda hasta quedar frente a esta.

-Pueden entrar si quiere, en un momemto regreso, ire a buscar los papeles para que los firme-dicho esto, White desaparecio traz salir por la puerta mas puertas de las que creia.

Lentamente fui guiandome mano derecha hacia el picaporte, cuando pude apollarla en el, lo aprete fuertemente, respire ondo, cerre lo ojos y abri la puerta.

El aire nostaljico inundo mis fosas nasales.

La habitacion no era como yo la recordaba:con las paredes color blanco,con una esquina donde mis amigos y yo habiamos hecho marcas de nuestras manos con pintura azul y verde, con una ventana en el fondo que nunca habia tenido cortinas, el suelo tambien de madera artificial y la habitacion siempre estaba vacia sin ningun mueble, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Las paredes eran de celeste, azul y violeta convinados, el suelo al igual que la sala principal estaba ceramicada pero en lugar de ser color beich con flores blancas eran de color salmon, la ventana segui igual sin cortinas, lo cual me saco una leve una cama de 2 plazas horizontal a la ventana, ya traia puestas unas sabanas de colo verde manzana, a los pies de ella habia un armario de 2 puertas, bastante grande 6y al lado de la cama se encontraba una mesita celeste negro con una lampara de leer mis pies hacia el armario, habia un espejo de cuerpo completo en el que pude verme.

Tenia mi cabello cenizo atado en dos coletas, mis ojos color jade irradiendo un poco de emocion y felicidad por volver a ver White, llevaba puesto una musculosa rosa y encima una camisa abierta a cuadros roja, unos jeans 3/4 negros y unas converse blancas.

-Aqui esta, señorita-White aparecio por la puerta de la habiacion asustandome por un momento, claro que no lo admitiria frente a el-debe firmar aqui...aqui...y aclaracion aqui-apunto a algunos lugares del papel que traia en mano y cuando me acerque lo suficiente me tendio el papel junto con una pluma azul, cuando acabe de firmar y escribir todo lo que era necesario se lo entrege, ya en sus manos me prepare para su reaccion.

Lo miro cuidadosamente, seguramaente verificando que no alla algun margen de error.

Detubo la revicion en lugar especifico, acerco el papel mas a su rostro y lo miro sorprendido luego fijo su vista en mi.

-Disculpe,pero...acaso usted es familiar de Spirit Albarn?-pregunto aun con su rostro sorprendido tratando de calmarlo.

Asenti ligeramente-Acaso usted lo conoce?-respondi con una pregunta finjiendo confucion.

-Algo asi, hace 10 años el vino aqui con su esposa con el proposito de adoptar un niño-sus labios isieron una sonrisa tierna.

-Adoptar aqui un niño?-

-Bueno de hecho fue una niña y si, este lugar era antes un horfanato exclusivamente para hombres pero no habia muchos niños solo...-conto con sus dedos-5 niños...-

-Entonces si era un lugar para niños ...porque una niña estubo aqui?-yo tambien tenia la curiosidad ya que ni siquiera yo sabia porque habia terminado con compania masculina en mi niñes.

-Bueno ubo una equibocacion...-aun con la sonrisa en el rostro se rasco la cabeza nervioso-la dejaron aqui por equivocacion y nos encariñamos tanto con ella que no quisimos que se valla-

-oh...y cuál era su nombre?-trate de finjir curiosisad ya que...seria tonto el no saber mi antiguo nombre no?

-Tomoyo, pero desde que era una bebe le decimos Tommy-

-Ah-me pare frente a él-y aún mantiene contacto con ella?-

enviamos tres cartas por mes contando todo lo que paso en el tiempo que no hablamos-ensancho la sonrisa y acomodo sus manos en los lados de su cadera.

-Oh...y cuán tos años tiene ella ahora?-

-17-respondio inmediatamente-

-mmm...usted dice que si la ve por la calle...la reconocera?-sonrei ligeramente.

-Pues claro es como mi hija!-exclamó dandose un leve golpe con la mano derecha en el pecho a la altura del corazón.11

-Pues yo creo que no-entrelazé mis manos en mi espalda y ensanche mi sonrisa esperando a que explote seguramente por ser ofendido.

-Ah si?y en que se vasa usted para decir eso?-fruncio el seño justamente como esperaba.

-Por el simple hecho de que estoy frente a ti y no lo has notado-3...

-Pero qué esta...?-2...-Tommy...eres tú?-din din respuesta correcta!.Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y por un momento no izo ningun movimiento.

-He vuelto, papá White!-una lagrima de felicidad se escapo de mi ojo izquierdo y atravezó mi mejilla rapidamente.

-Eres tú!-corrio a hacia mi y me abrazó tan fuerte que me parecio escuchar un ''crack'' proviniendo de mi columna-te extrañe tanto Tommy!-grito acariando delicadamente mi cabello con ambas manos.

-Maka-corregí-mi nombre ahora es Maka-

-Tommy,Maka...como sea, me alegra tenerlas aqui!-se separo de mi para verme fijamente a los ojos-los chicos se alegraran de verte-los chicos...

-White, te molestaria si te pido un favor?-mis hombros aún seguian siendo sujetados por las prominentes manos de White.

-Claro!Lo que quieras Tom...digo Maka-chan!-su sonrisa parecia no querer desaparecer y me alegro por dentro saber que almenos alguien se alegraria de mi llegada.

-No le digas a Soul que volvi-me miró esperando que le explicara-es por lo de...-desvie la tenia muchas ganas de recordarle lo que paso entre nosotros.

-Es por lo que paso en su primera adopcion?-dejo de lado la felicidad por un momeno para utilizar el tono serio en su pregunta y yo solo hice un movimiendo de cabeza-estate tranquila que de mi no se enterará,pero podemos avisarle a los demas que estas aquí?-me miro con cara de perrito abandonado convinando unos muy tiernos ojos vidriosos¿Cómo decirle que ''no''?

-Sigues con esas mañas!-le reproche, luego suspire cansada-De acuerdo-comenzó a saltar de alegria por toda la habitación era bastante inmaduropara tener 45 años.

Dos dias antes de irme, mi mej... amigo Soul y yo peleamos porque yo alegaba que los señores Kishin, las personas que querian adoptarlo, eran malas personas que planeaban venderlo para que trabajara fuera del pais y luego quemar su documento para que aúnque escapara no pudiera volver y lo sé porque los escuche en una de sus conversaciones.

Soul termino diciendo que soy una mentirosa y que me odiaba, que no queria ser mas mi amigo y que jamas volviera a hablarle o a cruzarme en su camino, eso habia sido bastante doloroso ya que...estaba enamorada de él.

Ese mismo dia conoci a los señores Albarn que parecian ser buenas personas con las mejores intenciones, ellos me adoptaron y dos dias después viaje a América con ellos,cuando llegamos allá dijeron ''VIDA NUEVA, NOMBRE NUEVO''asi fue como mi nombre paso de Tommy a me gusto la idea de ser llamada con distinto nombre al principio pero me fui acostumbrando y con el tiempo se me izo lindo el nombre que escojieron.

-Vamos, Maka-chan!-gritó White al tomarme de mi muñeca y jalarme hacia la puerta trasera por la que anteriormente habia salido.

-Los chicos estan aquí?-pregunté al cerrar la puerta traz de mi.

-Algunos, seguro que se alegraran de verte ora vez!-nos detuvimos frente a una gran casa blanca, de techo rojo, a cada uno de los lados una ventana que estaba abierta hasta el tope y sin cortinas¿¡ES QUE ACASO WHITE ODIA LAS CORTINAS!?

Un sonido de un vidrio rompiendose me saco de mis pensamientos, luego White me volvio a arrastrar hacia la casa.

Estabamos por llegar a la puerta, las piernas me temblaban como gelatina, mi corazon latia tan fuerte que lo sentia palpitar en todo mi cuerpo, trague saliba nerviosa y senti como el aire comenzaba a faltarme.

¿Qué haría?...¿Qué diría?''Hola chicos soy Tommy!Tanto timepo, no?6,7...10 años?Por cierto me cambie el nombre, ahora me llamo Maka''No...horrible.

Estaba tan absorta en pensando en mis posobles presentaciones sin sentido que no me di cuenta cuando White ya me habia metido dentro de la casa.

Habia dos personas, discutiendo, estaba tan nerviosa que solo veia sus labios moverse y no salir ninguna palabra.

Creo que fue mala idea venir...QUIERO VOLVER A AMÉRICA!T.T


	2. Chapter 2

soul eater, sus personajes y su historia no me pertenecen, yo solo invente esta historia que estan leyendo aqui abajito :3

Esta historia nacio de un sueño...el primer capitulo lo soñe y yo estaba en el lugar de Maka¿Podrian creerlo?

Mi amiga, apodada por mi,...NEKO-CHAN(XD)concuerda conmigo sobre que tengo demasiadas ideas para muchas historias que las sueño...tendrian que mandarme al psicologo a revision..bueno..ya fui una vez...PERO ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE BIEN...(solo fui a una secion y no duro mas de 20 minutos XD jaja)

(IMAGINACION VOLANDO)

Que la accion...COMIENSE!LINK STAR!JEJE...lo siento u.u es que S.A.O me encanta!

Cap 2:_reencuentro_

-_Todavia tienes tiempo de correr...si haces un movimiento agil y te liberas de White, seguro podras escapar_!-sugirio mi conciencia y por un momento lo miedo...miedo de que me reconocieran...y me odiaranm por no teer ningun contacto con ellos.

-_No!tarde o temprano esto tendria que suceder,ambas sabiamos que volveriamos y no se puede evitar!Hay que ser valientes y enfrentarnos a realidad_-

-Oigan chicos...-llamó White sacandome de mi pelea mental con mi conciencia cobarde.

-Fue tú culpa!-exclamó un peliazul puesta una playera sin mangas color naranja, dejando ver un tatuaje de estrella en su brazo derecho, unos jean color azul hasta la rodilla y unas converse blancas.

-No!-se defendio un pelinegro con tres lineas blancas del lado izquierdo de su un pantalones de jean color negros, una camisa negra de mangas cortas,el borde de las mangas y el cuello eran blancos, y unos zapatos negros-tú fuiste el asimetrico que chocó contra la mesa trambaleandola hasta que el jarron de Marie callera!-asimetrico...suena familiar...pero...de donde?

-Eso fue porque me estabas molestando con tus tonterias de la simetria y me distrajiste,ADEMAS YO SOY UN DIOS Y AGO LO QUE QUIERO, CUANDO QUIERO, DONDE QUIERO, SIMPLE E INSIGNIFICANTE MORTAL!-dios...?mortal...?siento como si lo conociera desde antes

Un ''click'' en mi cabeza me izo darme cuenta de podria haberme olvidado de ese par?El loco egocentrico y el loco obsesionado, mis mejores amigos.

-Mono asimetrico!-gritó Death the Kid el raro pelinegro con tres lineas en su cabello del lado izquierdo con obsesion por la simetria.

-Rayitas!-gritó Blak Star, el peliazul con complejo de puedo creer que despues de tantos años sigan con sus peleas y con sus obsesiones anormales

-Chicos escuchen...-White volvio a llamarlos, aunque no resulto muy bien que digamos.

-Tienes razón...snif...soy un asimetrico...snif...no meresco vivir!matamé!-dijo Kid al tiempo que se tiraba al piso sujetandose las piernas y escondiendo la cabeza en ellas.

-cALLENSE LOS DOS!-grito White a todo pulmon como si tubiera 5 altavocez en uso.

La pelea seso, no se escucharon mas voses de alguien humano, solo se podia escuchar el ''tic tac'' del relog que parecia aserse mas fuerte cada y Kid estaban callados mirando a White con expresiones de miedo y terror, miedo a que White los castigara de la peor manera posible y terror seguramente por que ese castigo sea limpiar el baño de nuestra mascota Excalibur...si es que sigue aqui.

-Que-que es lo q-que ocurre?-preguntó tartamudeando valientemente Kid.

-Tengo a alguien a quien quiero presentarles-dirijio su mirada en mi y sonrio dulcemee, lo tome como ''Tú puedes'' incitandome a que me presentara.

-Black Star...-el susodicho me miro curioso preguntandose como es que sabia su nombre-Kid...-él imito la accion de Black Star-no me recuerdan?-ellos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo-puez yo si... recuerdo cuando Kid lloró en la piscina de la escuela porque habia perdido su traje de baño -Black Star rio por lo bajo y Kid le lanzo una mirada asesina seguida de un coscorron en la cabeza-tambien recuerdo cuando Black recibio una carta de broma sobre que se uniria a la escuela de magia y lloro por que decia que no queria dejar a su familia y amigos-ahora Kid rio ligeramente y luego volveo a verme sorprendido al igual que Black.

-Pero como sabes eso...?-pregunto Kid confundido.

-No recuerdo que una niña estubiera con nosotros ademas de...-intercambiaron una mirada complice dandose cuenta que los dos concidian y..rara vez eso pasaba, al menos cuando yo estaba aqui.

-Tommy?-dijeron al unisonó

-Quién más, idiotas...-al terminar de decir eso se lanzaron a mi como leones a su presa, al igual que con White senti mis huesos tronar pero no me importo mucho.

-Tommy!pequeña mortal, tú dios te extraño mucho!-dijo Black mientras hacia mas fuerte el abrazo.

-Pensamos que no volverias y que nos habias olvidado!-exclamó Kid con lagrimas en los ojos ejerciendo mas presion en su agarre en mis piernas probocando que callera de espaldas al piso con Kid y Black aún sujetandome.

-Son idiotas?jaja nunca los olvidaria son mis mejores amigos...-Black y Kid dejaron de abrazarme, ize un poco se esfuerzo en pararme y los mire seria-chicos nadie mas de nosotros puede saber que volvi-en sus rostros habia confucion.

-Que hay de Marie?y Killik, Harvard, Justin y ...Soul?-pregunto Kid cuidadoso de mencionar al ultimo.

-...Solo a Marie, los demas por ahora es mejor que no lo sepan-desvie mi mirada y la concentre en un punto fijo aunque no le prestaba atencion en realidad.

-Pero...-Fije mi vista en Black, sabia que iva a decir algo sobre Soul pero por suerte se retracto-Bueno si eso es lo que quiere mi subdita ...entonces yo como su gran dios complacere su deseo nyajajajajaja-no por nada es mi mejor amigo.

-Chicos!ya llegamos!-anuncio una voz masculina desde la puerta de entrada.

-Marie!Amor mio ven a darme un besito...-exclamo White al ver que se asomaba una rubia de ojos color ambar y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, llebava puesto un hermoso vestido de color negro de tirantes, con bolado desde la cintura

Marie es la esposa de White, ambos son los padres verdaderos de Black Star, el no es huerfano como nosotrso pero igualmente lo aceptabamos en nuestro grupo.

-Oh White, espera a que dejes las cosas en...-no termino de hablar ya que me observo a mi con una mirada seria que asustaria al mismo satanas, yo tambien me habria asustado de no ser porque ya la he visto un millon de veces de niña-White ven un momento por favor-

White se acerco lentamente a Marie con miedo, la mayoria conociamos la personalidad de Marie y sinceramente...da mirandome le susurro a White algo al oido, luego él izo lo mismo, estubieron susurandose quien sabe que por unos minutos,me distarje al ver 3 chicos entraban por la puerta, con 5 bolsas de supermercado en cada mano, no alcanze a defenderme o esquivarla cuando Marie se lanzo hacia mi abrazandome y dejando sin aire a mis pulmones.

-Haz vuelto!-grito mientras giraba en cierculos con migo en brazos.

-Ya...Marie...no...respiro-dije golpeandole suavemente la espalda con la poca fuerza que me quedaba para

-Eh?Que sucede?Marie quien es ella?-pregunto la misma voz masculina que habia anunciado su un chico moreno, su cabello era castaño y estaba hecho en trensas hacia atras, vestia una remera violeta, unos pantalones marrones hasta las rodillas y zapatos nombre era Killik, uno de mis mejopres amigos del horfanato.

-Me parece conocida...-habló tambien era un poco moreno pero no tanto como Kilik, su cabello era negro y estaba atado en una coleta, vestia una playera violeta, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas blancas, tambien traia puestas unos gafas de reconoci al instante ya que siempre llevo esas gafas debido a sus ojos que eran muy sencibles al nombre era Harvard, otro de mis amigos del horfanato.

-Me duele todo...-se quejo el ultimo pero no menos importante, Justin.ÉL era rubio de muy bonitos ojos azules, vestia una camisa gris, pantalones negros y zapatillas , Harvard, Justin y Black Star tenian 17 años al igual que yo, Kid era el mayor de nosotros, el tenia 21 años

-Oigan chicos!-sono un atercera voz viniendo desde la puerta, al poco tiempo entro un chico de cabello blanco, ojos color camin, vestia una playera blanca que tenia escrito''ESCAPE THE FATE'' en negro, unos pantalones bordo y unos zapatos negros-Porqué me dejaron ahí?él taxista me pidio el dinero y tuve que darle lo poco que me quedaba de la sema...-dirijio su vista carmin en mi y casi salgo a correr o lo mas rapido, osea tirarme por la ventana mas cercana, porque ese chico era...

Soul

LO TERMINE!(\(^-^)/)

Realmente...en serio...de verdad...lamento la

La idea era subirlo a unos dias despues de subir el primer capitulo pero...SE FUE EL INTERNET...me desconectaron el wifi...y creanme que he intentado otras alternativas...pero...mi escuela no es moderna y no puedo entrar a internet a travez de ella...a noser que secuestre a la directora n.n

En fin...de verdad lo siento... :C

Sera que Kami-sama no quiere que escriba y me dedique a limpiar casas?OK...me salgo de tema ^.^

Como sea...tratare de no tardar mucho...y si se preocupan por la tardanza en publicar en epoca de examenes...NO HAY PROBLEMA!no tardare tanto a menos que se me valla el internet...eso si es otra cosa. ewe

wow...puse muchas caritas o.o

Espero que les guste como quedo y...

Tambien me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia y por las palabras inleibles o repetidas...los programas llegaron a su fecha limite y se vencieron...asi que tuve que escirbir los capitulos en un documento de texto que no corrije errores solo...debo aserlo a la manera antigua u.u...ME DUELE LA MUÑECA DE TANTO APRETAR ALT! TTuTT

Espero les guste mi escritura de niña pequeña ñ.ñ

AH!quiero darles las gracias a los dos primeros comentarios de mi primer capitulo...gracias! Pense que a nadie en el planeta humano le gustaria y por ustedes me llego la inspiracion de escribir los cpaitulos aun sin internet...GRACIAS MEINS LIEBES!

(\(*W*)/) ADORO LAS CARITAS!

WATASHI VIQUII!BYEEE


	3. Chapter 3

AQUI ESTOY, TERCER CAPITULO...QUE NERVIOS, SIENTO QUE PODRIA COMERME LAS UÑAS(CLARO, SI LAS TUBIERA LARGAS)

Cap 3:_Cartas..._

_-Que dices ahora?hay que afrontar tu miedo?jaja apuesto a que ahora quieres salir corriendo-_se burlo mi estupida conciencia-_donde quedo esa chica desidida de hace unos minutos?oh...se me olvidaba, ya esta a 5.000 kl de distancia de aqui-_

_-Callate o me mato y te vas conmigo-_la amenase, eso siempre funcionaba desde pequeña cuando mi conciencia me atormentaba, aunque creo que ella ya se habia dado cuenta que no estaria dispuesta a suicidarme.

_-Llevas diciendo eso 17 años...no te cansas?-_Porqué tenia que tocarme una conciencia inteligente?porqué...?

-_Esta bien, esta bien...que tal si...te recompenso con el libro de Sarah ? soborno podria hacerla callar de una vez_

_-MMM...Trono de cirstal y trato hecho-_Alfin...paz en mi mente o almenos por ahora.

Cuando sali de mi parloteo mental, me di cuenta de que todos estaban mirandome curiosos, salvo Black Star, White, Kid y un gran calor ejercer de mis mejillas, ahi supe que debia de estar sonrojada de la verguenza.

-Quién es ella?-pregunto Killik aun mirandome.

-Ella es...-dijo su rostro para mirarme, en su mirada podia distinguir la duda de que hacer y ya que no he desarrolado poderes mentales decidi hablar yo.

Albarn-trate de calmarme lo mas que pude para tratar de sonar normal o coherente

-Albarn?-preguntó Justin-conoces a Spirit Albarn?-habló tan rapido que casi no pude entender su pregunta

-S-Si-me temblo la voz-Porqué?-pregunte sabiendo que preguntaria por ''Tommy''.

-Una amiga nuestra esta allá y ...queriamos saber si la conoces, se llama Tommy-en sus ojos vi una pisca de ilución, me alegro verlos igual que cuando eramos niños, no cambiaron y eso es en el caso de Kid y Black...eso no es tan bueno.

-No lo intenten chicos-habló Soul y todos dejaron de mirarme para prestarle atenció a punto de caerme de rodillas al escuchar su voz, habia cambiado, tanto en su ropa como en su una alegria que no me reconociera-seguramente ya nos olvido, por eso nunca más volvio-al parcer él nuevo Soul quita esperanzas...sera que...alguien izo lo mismo con él...? . debo pensar en él.

-Bueno...-todos volvieron a mirarme-Yo soy pariente de... Tommy?La verdad es que el hecho de que no pudieran encontrarla es que Spirit y Kami le cambiaron el nombre...-

-Qué?-habló Harvard-porqué harian eso?

-Justamente tengo una carta de ella, pero no podran saber cual es su nombre ahora, ella me pidio que no les dijera-de el bolsillo trasero de los jeans que traia puesto saque un pequeño papel color rosa-Tomen-la extendi al centro, el que la agarra primero es el dueño no?

Killik, Harvard y Justin isieron una ronda paran discutir el asunto de la carta, se escucharon murmullos y hasta ronda solo la isieron ellos 3 dejando de lado a Soul que cansado ya habia tirado todas las bolsas al terminaron de llegar a un acuerdo justo, Justin se acerco a mi, hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Podrias...leerla tú?-Wow, eso me tomo desprevenida.¿Qué si podria leerla yo?¿Leer la carta que yo misma habia escrito?pura ironia...

-Eh...c-claro, pero...porqué?no es mejor que la lean ustedes?-curiosa diriji mi vista hacia ellos mirandolos con interrogacion.

-Te sonara raro pero...queremos oirla de una voz femenina para...-su rostro adquirio un tono carmin-p-para pensar que e-ella esta aqui-sonrei, eso sonaba muy tierno, viniendo de ellos.

-jaja, eso muy lindo y tierno-tome la carta con ambas manos, la abri y comenze a leer mis propias palabras.

_De:Tommy_

_Para:Los mejores amigos_

_Hola chicos...quiza esten preguntando como es que no llame, como es que no escribi cartas o fui a visitarlos._

_Lo que paso fue...Spirit...mi padre adoptivo, dijo que no volveriamos a ir alli porque quiza me traerian malos recuerdos, me prohibio ir alli pero...no los olvide... vez se enojen con White jaja pero, él y yo manteniemos contacto por cartas y me contaba sobre ustedes, sobre como van en el instituto, como se alimentan, como viven, que asen, que no asen.(lamento si paresco acosadora)_

_Killik...me entere de que te estan esforando en los niños decias que ivas a ser el mejor jugador de basket, veo que estas esforzandote asi y lo lograras._

_Una frase:''El juego de ponerse limites a si mismo es uno de los placeres secretos de la vida''_

_Suerte...^.^_

_PD:se que te gusta una chica, asi es, esa infirmacion tambien me !_

_Harvard...supe que estas trabajando duro para ganar una veca en la universidad de me envio una copia de tus calificaciones y son estupendas, me alegra que le pongas tanto empeño._

_ESFUERZATE!_

_PD:Tienes novia, mejor que la cuides o ire alla y te pateare el trasero n.n_

_Justin...se que aún no decides que hacer con tu vida, tranquilo, piensalo bien, que ya llegara a ti, se que haras grandes en ti._

_AGAS LO QUE AGAS, TE APOLLAR__É!_

_PD:No tienes novia y tampoco te gusta a su tiempo, llegara cuando tenga que llegar_

Di una pequeña pausa, tome aire y volteé la hoja.Aún habia un poco má me senti inspirada cuando escribi esa carta.

_Black Star...Quieres formar una banda...no es así?Pues...mi amiga Maka, esta alla por esa razón, y por lo que me dijo nesecitan un guitarrista asi que, podrias formar parte de la banda con ella._

_PD:Portaté bien, no agas problemas, y convierteté en un Dios de la guitarra!_

_Kid...mi loco mejor amigo obsesicionado con la simetria..estas estudiando leyes en la universidad...es genial, te deseo suerte_

_PD:8 , SUPER SIMETRICO(apuesto todos mis libros a que eso izo que de tus ojos salieran corazones)_

_Soul...espero que te encuentres bien...y seas feliz_

_LOS AMO CHICOS!ESFUERSENCE MUCHO EN SUS ESTUDIOS!_

_Por cierto...ire a verlos...estoy arreglando todo para poder visitarlos en Death City...sera sorpresa..._

_Envienme cartas...juro que les respondere...pueden darselas a Maka para que me las enttregue ya que por ahora no puedo revelarles mi ubicación..._

_Ultima frase:''El aburrimiento no puede existir donde quiera que alla reunion de buenos amigos'';D_

_bye._

Cuando alze la vista, todos estaban llorando, Killik, Harvard y Jistin se abrazaban mientras sollosaban con unas sonrisas de oreja a y Kid tenian sus brazos en el hombro del otro al mismo tiempo que una catarata de lagrimas salian de sus ojos.Y Soul, solo tenia la mirada enfocada en la ventana, parecia distante y triste...

-Le escribiremos una carta!-dijeron los 5 al unisonó

-Oye Maka todavia, esta disponible el puesto para la guitarra?-pregunto Black Star-Quize unirme a la banda de Soul pero...ya no hay lugar-izo un puchero como niño pequeño que me izo reir ligeramente.

-Jajaja, el puesto esta ocupado-bajo la cebeza en señal de desilucion, izo amago de irse pero lo detube con mis palabras a tiempo-Esta ocupado por un loco peliazul llamado...Black Star-paro en seco al escuchar su nombre, luego volteo y sus labios formaron una dulce r¡sonrisa- desde que... ''Tommy'' me izo escuchar un solo de guitarra que isiste, estas den..-un par de brazos fornidos me acorralaron en un abrazo, decidi sucumbir ante la tenatacion y tambien lo abraze.

-No te arrepentiras!Simple mortal... conmigo en tu banda...seremos la mejor banda de todos los tiempos!-ejercio mas fuerza en su abrazo, luego me solto y miro a Soul desafiante.

-Te venceremos!-le grito apuntandolo con su dedo indice.

-Jaja-rio con ironia, sonrio de lado mostrando sus afilados dientes de tiburon, hace tiempo que no los veia...siempre habian sido asi?Concentrate!-Eso quisiera verlo, complejo de dios y ...-por unos momentos me senti cohibida con su mirada carmin-pechos planos

-...-matare a este estupido albino-que...dijiste...?-el aura negra corria a gran velocidad por todo mi ser, tenia que expulsarlo ya o explotaria.

-Lo que escuchaste...pla-ni-ta

-Maaaaakaaaaa...-susurre mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo trasero una sorpresa mas...

-eh?-

-Chooooop!-mi gran libro del Conde dracula aterrizo, con demasiada fuerza para ser normal, en su cabeza, minutos despues el estupido albino se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un agujero del que salia chorros de sangre.

Debo soportarlo...Estupido albino...

Bueno...fin del tercer capitulo(\(^-^)/)

Les gusto?o lo odiaron?o pasaran de el y leeran otra cosa como...una historia con un poco mas de sabor y salsa XD

Pues ustedes se lo pierden porque le pondre sabor al fic...aviso desde ahora que quiza...QUIZA...tenga algunas escenas...subidas de todo pero no tanto...

Les informo desde ya! solo tendra leves escenas...no habra lemon entero...tal vez lo aga en un futuro cercano-lejano :D

Sinnada mas que decir me retiro...

;D


	4. Chapter 4

El cuarto capitulo!Nose si es gustara o no pero...ESO NO PODRA DETENERME MUAJAJAJAJA ¬¬como sea...u.u

este capitulo es un poquito mas largo porque...bueno cuando lo lean se daran cuenta n.n

EN FIN! lean, disfruten y LINK START!

DECLAIMER:Soul eater, sus personajes, y su historia no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para mi placer en esta incleible historia

Cap 4 :

-Y bien?-pregunté a Black Star-A donde vamos?

Puso la mano en su menton en pose pensadora, estubo asi como 5 minutos, solo para decir...

-No sé...-

En ese momento tube ganas de sacarle los ojos con un destornillador, degollarlo con un cuchillo de manteca, hacer papilla su cuerpo y darle de comer a los buitres su cabeza.

¿como habia llegado a estar perdida en el centro de Death City con el amigo que no sabe orientarse? ¿él que ni siquiera sabe donde esta parado en el mundo?

ah si...ya recuerdo.

_flash Back_

_-Tommy!-me llamó Black Star al entrar por la puerta de la casa de White_

_-Buenos dias, Black-le salude_

_-Buenos dias...-saludo Kid aunque tardo unos minutos se acordo de mi nuevo nombre-Maka-chan-_

_-Gracias, al menos alguien-fulmine con la mirada a Black Star-se acordo de que por aqui ahi gente que aún no sabe que estoy aqui, y me llamó por mi VERDADERO nombre-_

_-La gente comete errores, hasta tu gran dios...-me miro serio-Maka-sonrio orgulloso e inocente._

_-Oye Maka, hoy iremos a dar un paseo con Balck Star, ya sabes para que un animal saludable salga de vez en cuando-rei ligeramente_

_-Oye!-se ofendio Black_

_-Quieres ir?-continuo ignorando por completo a Black_

_-Iremos solo tu, Black y yo?-cuestione desconfiando_

_-Claro-crei detectar en su mirada una pisca de no me di el lujo de desconfiar, despues de todo...es Kid no?no hay razon para creer que me esta mintiendo, verdad?_

_Luego de 1 hora de viajar al parque del centro de Death City en paso..._

_-Oye-dijo Black-Dónde está él rayitas?-miré a nuestro al rededor en busca de algun pelinegro con 3 lineas blancas en el cabello, quién más tendria el cabello asi?...pero para mi sorpresa... no lo encontre_

_-No lo sé, estaba aqui hace un momento...crei que estaba contigo-lo señale, con el seño confundido_

_-Pues...yo pense que estaba contigo como no me estaba molestando...tú crees...que se perdio?-me miro serio_

_-Puede ser...pero el sabra como volver-le reste importancia_

_-Bueno...y ahora que?-me pregunto_-_Nos vamos?-asenti alegremente, porfin podria dar un paseo y conocer verdaderamente Death city.Y asi fue como llegamos al principio_

_Fin flash Back_

-No sabes donde estamos?...es...broma verdad?por favor dime que es broma-cruse el dedo corazon y el dedo indice de ambas manos cerrando los ojos.

-No, siempre vine con White, con Marie o con los chicos y ellos siempre me indicaban a donde ir-se rasco la señal de nerviosismo-Nunca preste atencion al camino-eso no me lo que sea, menos eso

-...-osea...que estabamos perdidos y lo peor...Kid se habia llevado nuestro dinero-CÓMO QUÉ NO SABES DONDE ESTAMOS!?-le grité-YO NO SÉ DONDE ESTAMOS Y VIENES A DECIRME QUE TÚ TAMPOCO!?CÓMO ES LA COSA!?NO TENEMOS DINERO PARA REGRE...-me fui imposible terminar la palabra ya que el aire comenzó a faltarme,y entonces supe que eso era una clara señal de era la hora de mi dosis .

-M-Maka?-me miro asustado-MAKA!?Qué ocurre!?-puso sus temblorosas manos en mis hombros y trato de que no cerrara los ojos.

-Black?-escuche una voz, era conocida,pero esono importo mucho ya que la vista a fallarme-Maka?Chicos!?Qué paso!?-podia escuchar pasos cerca, cada vez mas cerca y respiraciones ajitadas y nerviosas cerca de mi.

-Maka...Maka!-luego de la voz de Black, escuche murmuros,poco a poco las personas a mi alrededor se convertian borrones negros dificil de distinguir una de la otra hasta que todo se volvio negro.

Al abrir los ojos , una luz segadora me dio de lleno en los ojos y volvi a cerrarlos, una vez me acostumbre a la luz mega brillante del sol, abri lentamente los ojos, me pesaban y tenia un poco de sueño pero no me raro pero habia silencio, solo se escuchaba un _pip pip _junto a mi que iba en un ritmo lento pero...en la estacion del tren habia mucha gente y demasiado ruido entonces...¿dónde estoy?

-Despertaste...-dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta-pero...no dormiste mucho-sonrio amablemente

-Dónde estoy?-le pregunté mientras mi cabeza se giraba hacia ella para poder verla cabello era negro, y sus ojos eran un muy lindo color zafiro, vestia una simple remera con mangas lisa de colorn rosa y pantalones del mismo color.

-En el hospital de Death City-respondió tranquilamente

-Ah...-fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decir-mejor me voy, tengo que irme-me incorpore de esa cama hasta quedar sentada y me di el lujo de poder observar almenos un poco la habitacion del hospital de Death City, lo unico que podre ver en mi dia turistico.

La habitación era completamente blanca, las camas eran de madera color blanca, las sabanas eran color verde agua y las almohadas color no me hubieran dicho que estaba en el hospital, juraria que me trajeron al manicomio.

-E-eh?no puedes irte, estas en reposo-clavo su mirada en mi,pude dislumbrar reproche, nervios y ...preocupación

-Descuide...-le sonrei amablemente en muestra de aprecio a su gesto-ya se que tengo diabetes y olvide las inyecciones,esto no acurrira otra vez asi que...no es necesario que me quede, por casualidad sabe dónde esta mi ropa?-le pregunté ya que me encontraba vestida con unos micro pantalones que me incomodaban un poco..no podria salir asi.

-eh...-suspiro derrotada-si en un mometo se lo traigo señorita...-dejo la oración incompleta, para poder saber mi nombre.

llamarme Maka-me sonrio dulcemente para despues dirijirse a la parecia normal hasta que senti que algo me , Bolso...en mi cabeza algo izo clic! para luego darme cuenta de lo obvio-Disculpe antes de que se valla-se detubo a mitad de camino-habia un chico con pelo azul que siempre grita que es un dios, donde esta?-pregunte curiosa ya que el simpre estaba junto a mi de niños y desde ayer tambien quiere seguirme, hasta cuando fui al baño trato de seguirme pero por suerte logre detenerlo.

-Fue retirado del hospital por aser alboroto, Maka-sonrio como si me conociera y vi un parecido a ...-le traere su ropa

Espere 10 minutos...dónde se habran llevado mi ropa?.La enfermera volvio y me confirmo que ya habia informado que yo me iria,le di las gracias y se todos los cables que estaban en mis brazos y me puse mi ropa, una remera negra con un signo de paz color naranja en el centro, unos pantalones cortos verdes, y unas zapatillas mi bolso y me dispuse a irme de ese me gustar tanto tiempo en los hospitales, siento que alli muere mas gente de la que se salva.

Apenas y habia puesto un pie fuera del hospital y una gran nuve de humo negro venia a toda velocidd hacia mi, lo proximo que vi, fueron 3 pares de brazos tomandome de los hombros, atraerme hacia la nuve de humo y luego...abrazarme?

-Maka!-dijeron 3 voces al unisonó-Te extrañamos!Dónde estabas!?nos tenias preocupadas!-y entonces fue que comprendi que no eran extraterrestres o ladrones...no...eran mis alocadas amigas.

-Y-ya chicas...estoy bien solo fue un...em...-no me atrevia a decirles que habia olvidado mis inyecciones en el departamento de White.

-Un?-pregunto Elizabeth Tomphson, mejor conocida como Liz...''EL DEMONIO DE LA MODA Y LAS COMPRAS''Su pelo rubio largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, estaba cubierto con una sombrero de verano color rosa claro, de ojos azules, los cuales se notaban mucho a causa del rimel negro que siempre llevaba una remera negra, bien pegada al cuerpo, que tenia escrito ''SEXY''en letras doradas, unos pantalones cortos negros que cubrian la mitad de sus muslos, junto con unas botas de cuero negras hasta la rodillas.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-suspire derrotada-yo...em...lo que paso...fue que...-sabia que si lo decia me matarian por ser tan descuidada, deberia decir la verdad para que ellas pudieran degollarme?o mentir y salvar mi vida?

-si?Que fue lo que paso?-dijo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, mi mejor amiga desde que me mude a Amé cabello negro atado en una coleta estaba un poco despeinado, prueba de que cuando se entero de que estaba en el hospital, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y vino corriendo al hospital donde me encontrara un pantalon de pescador amarillo, una playera blanca y zapatos increiblemente dulces y amables ojos azules, me miraban pidiendo una explicacion por asustarla tanto.

-Dilo,Dilo!Maka!Maka!Maka!Yo te apoyo amiga!-grito Patricia Tomphson, pero le decimos Patty de cariño, hermana gemela de cabello era igualmente rubio solo que un poco mas claro y corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran azules al igual que los de con una remera de tiritas rosa, unos pantalones bombachos verdes, y unas zandalias de piso negras.

-M-Me o-olvi-de m-mi-s...-tartamude nerviosa hasta que me interrumpieri abuptamente.

-Inyecciones?-dijo Liz, terminando la oracion por solo asenti asustada de lo que pasaria continuacion-TE MATARE ALBARN!CÓMO ES QUE FUIESTE TAN TONTA COMO PARA OLVIDARTE TUS INYECCIONES!SIN ESO PODRIAS MORIR LO SABES!?QUÉ PASARIA CON LA BANDA!EH!?DIME!-grito mientras me tomaba del cuello de mi remera y me scudia ferrosmente.

-N-no r-res-p-piro...-dije con el poco aire que me quedaba, estaba comenzando a ponerme azul.

-Y-ya...Liz-chan...Maka-chan debe tener un bun motivo como para olvidarse de ponerse sus inyecciones...verdad?-me miro rogando porque lo que dijera fuera cierto y no lo ubiera hecho aproposito

-S-si...-logre articular y luego Liz me a tocer y a exalar aire como es una salvaje.

-Explica Abarn o...-me amenazo mostrandome y apunandome con su rimel...quien sabe de donde lo saco.

-Vine aqui con mis amigos Kid y Black Star...pero Kid se perdio y Black no sabia ni siquiera donde estabamos parados...tenia la intencion de conseguir la insulina y las inyecciones en algun hospital de aqui pero...no pude-murmure aun recuperandome de mi falta de oxigeno.

-De acuerdo lo acepto...-suspiro-ahora camina Albarn que debemos irnos y por tu culpa estamos retrazadas..-comenzaron a caminar y yo estaba tan mareada por la falta de oxigeno en mi sistema que no entendia hacia donde tendriamos que ir.

-Em...a donde vamos?-pregunte siguiendoles el paso.

-De compras...obvio!-dijo Liz como si fuera lo mas simle del mundo , porque con Liz todos los dias habia compras.

Supire cansadamente mientras caminabamos por las calles de Death City, no tenia escapatoria ya que...primero:Dijeron que se preocuparon por mi demasiado asi que de castigo, yo iria con ellas, segundo: No conosco ni un apice de esta ciudad aunque alla nacido y vivido hasta los 7 años aqui, tercero: No tengo dinero para volver ya que él ''estupido'' rayitas-osea Kid-se habia llebado mi dinero ''por seguridad''.

Cuando Kid se vino a mi cabeza, recorde que estaba olvidandome de algo..mej0or dicho alguien...Black Star...tsk...el idiota se lo merece!Asi que decidi ir con mis amigas y dejar al peliazul, seguramente se habria ido a casa.

Con la cociencia molestando levemente segui mi camino.¿Qué es lo que podria pasarle?

(\(^-^)/)TEERMINE!

Subire el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible...claro si tengo internet...

Mencantan los fic musicales!Los songfics por alguna razon me parecen atrayentes...supongo que debe ser porque los musicales tienen dramas y romance n.n

No me gusta el romance pero me gusta escribir sobre ello..raro no?n.n...

Mmm...nada mas que decir por ahora...eso es todo me parece hjm...

adios a todos y gracias por leer mi historia...


	5. Chapter 5

que les pareció el anterior? y el anterior a ese?

aburrido? interesante? monótono? genial? cool? magnifico? XD

bueno no los entretendré mas

Declaimer: Soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo a mi placer y no serán míos a menos que algo mate a atsushi :D

Cap 5: _nuevo amigo_

Mis amigas Tsubaki, Liz y Patty estaban aplicándome''la ley del hielo''.Se negaban a rebelarme la ubicación del ''famoso lugar'', el cual yo desconocía.

-Falta mucho?-pregunte con cansancio. Mis pies estaban palpitando por tanta caminata, mi espalda me dolía y no aguantaba el sol que me daba de lleno en mi cara. Tendría un gran ardor en mi rostro y un estupendo bronceado cuando vuelva a casa.

-Mm...-dijo Liz poniendo en su labio su mano derecha que estaba apoyada en la muñeca de su mano izquierda, que daba una apariencia de ''persona-intelectual-pensando-en-matemáticas-avanzadas''-Poco...creo-se encogió de hombros y una gota callo por mi sien.

-¿''_creo_''? ¿cómo que _creo_?-cuestione-acaso no son ustedes la que saben el misterioso lugar a donde nos dirigimos?...por favor díganme que si saben y que no están mirando las direcciones en un papel...-comencé a masajear el puente de mi nariz en señal de frustración, kami-sama que no ocurra lo que paso con Black porque esta vez si me muero.

-N-no...-tartamudeo Liz escondiendo algo detrás de ella

-Que escondes?-le pregunte mirándole fijamente-Elizabeth Grace Thompson que es lo que escondes?!-sin previo aviso me abalance sobre ella para quitarle lo que sea que estuviera escondiendo, si no era por las buenas, será por las malas.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito mientras forcejeaba conmigo en sima de ella. Mis piernas estaban a los lados de las suyas dejándola inmóvil desde la cadera. Con una sola mano logre sujetar sus manos por encima de su cabeza y ella todavía seguí resistiéndose aunque yo había ganado.

-No te resistas Thompson! dame ese papel!-le un tiron logre quitarle el papel y salí a correr, luego me escondí detrás de Tsubaki

-Dámelo!-exigió

-No!

-Que si!

-Que no!

-Que si!

-NOO!

SIII. ALBARN DEVUELVEME ESE PAPEL YA MISMO SI NO QUIERES MORIR JOVEN!-luego de esa amenaza, jalo a Tsubaki por su muñeca, alejándola de nosotras. La pobre ya estaba bastante asustada con tener que ver la monstruosa cara del diablo de Liz.

Antes de que ella lograra llegar a mi para quitarme el papel, lo leí

ROZEN SWET 1526

Me quede shoqueada. No podía moverme y no escuchaba lo que las demás decían.

-Dámelo!-Liz logro quitarme el papel sacándome de mi transe y trayéndome a la realidad y preguntándole con la mayor furia posible.

-Ella...sigue ahí?-pregunto con mis ojos dilatados

-Lo siento...si...-dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada

-Quien…-sisee-fue la que arreglo…que viniéramos aquí…?-no me atrevía a mirarlas, solo mantenía mis ojos cerrados y mi cabeza hacia el piso, molesta.

-Fue…-dudo Tsubaki mirando para todos lados nerviosa.

-Mi nee-Chan!-grito Patty absorta de espacio incomodo que se había formado, probablemente ni siquiera sabia en que estado me encontraba.

-Patty…!-murmuro Liz.

-Liz…-levante mi mirada y la vi temblar, parecía una hoja de papel dentro de una gelatina-Fuiste tu!?Como pudiste hacerme eso!?Voy a matarte!Espero que hallas disfrutado tu estancia en este mundo porque será la ultima vez que lo veraz!-de un momento a otro la tome del cuello de su remera sacudiéndola y haciendo caer el sombrero rosa que llevaba.

Seguí lanzándole improperios a diestra y siniestra hasta que mis intentos homicidas se vieron frustrados porque la puerta del local que estaba frente a nosotros se abrió, dejando a ver a una chica con pelo extrañamente rosa, vestía una musculosa blanca que dejaba a la vista su bracyer negro-obviamente a propósito-, unos pantalones cortos negros que le llegaban a menos de la mitad del muslo y unas botas rosas, hasta los tobillos.

-Ya llegaron!-dijo la voz que en toda mi vida quería volver a escuchar.

-H-h-h-hola K-kim q-que gus-to v-verte…-logro articular Liz con mis manos ejerciendo mas presión en mi agarre en su cuello.

-Oh! Makita-chan que es lo que le estas haciendo a Liz-Chan? -dijo formando una ''o'' con su boca y luego taparla con su mano en forma dramática, pero yo sabia que por dentro ella estaba al tanto de nuestra situación.

-Nada-de golpe solté a Liz y ella rápidamente se arreglo su ropa.

Comenzamos a caminar dentro del local y cuando estuve segura que ''Kim'' se alejo lo suficiente le susurre a Liz

-Esta conversación no ha terminado…-a lo que ella volvió a temblar y a tragar grueso.

El local era color turquesa, no había ventanas pero si un gran escenario en la parte del fondo. El escenario abarcaba la mayor parte del local, estaba construido de madera y tenia cortinas rojas de tela pesada, había instrumentos arriba del escenario, una batería, unas cuantas guitarras, un bajo, una panderta, un triangulo, lo que me pareció terriblemente idiota pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la persona que se encontraba al lado de esos instrumentos.

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba!-dijo Liz con una sonrisa del gato chessierre en sus labios.

-Este día podría ser peor?-dije golpeándome la cabeza contra la pared mentalmente.

-ola chicas, me extrañaron?Makita-Chan!-y luego él se lanzo a abrazarme.

Como dije: Este día podría ser peor?

Aun no aprendo a poner esa línea, fue un poco mas corto de lo usual pero fue porque están apurándome a salir de la Computadora.

Corregí algunos errores!Se siente bien!

En el próximo capitulo publicare algunas canciones asi que si tienen algún pedido avísenme en los reviews o en los msj. privados!

Bye!

((^-^)/)


	6. Chapter 6

Mis disculpas…tuve un fin de semana ajetreado y no me dieron tiempo ni de tocar la computadora (literal u.u)

Cap 6:

Muy bien, recapitulemos mi día.

No me inyecte, me desmaye, me obligaron a ir de compras y ahora…esto? Dios me odia. Creo que de verdad he hecho algo muy malo en mi vida pasada y estoy pagando por ello ahora.

-Que pasa que no dices nada Makita? Te sorprendió tanto mi llegada?-Dijo Nick, mi hermano menor. El es uno de los hijos adoptivos de los señores Albarn, tiene 17 años al igual que yo , su cabello es pelirrojo y sus ojos son azul, un poco parecido al color cian. Vestía un pantalón gris, una remera roja y unos zapatos negros.

-Me sorprendió un poco pero lo que quiero saber es…-me acerque a su oreja mientras aun estábamos abrazados-que ase Kim aquí?-le susurre fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Ella es dueña del lugar, no lo sabias?-me tomo por los hombros y me miro fijamente-Creí que lo sabias, para ser sincero dude un poco de si te encontrabas lucida cuando dijiste que si a venir al mismo lugar que Kim- río ligeramente para soltar una carcajada.

-No le veo la gracia-gimotee-Cuando volviste? estas con los chicos?

-Si, pero tuvieron que irse, no tengo idea de a que hora volverán- sonrío sinceramente, algo que me gustaba mucho en el-cantaras algo?-pregunto tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia el escenario lo lejos podía escuchar la risa del diablo de Kim.

-Me duele un poco la garganta, no me siento muy bien como para cantar algo, le diré a Patty o a Tsubaki si pueden reemplazarme esta ve-hace tiempo que no tocaba un instrumento, pero las notas están grabadas en mi mente.

-No…yo quería escucharte cantar!-lloriqueo y luego me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla provocando que me sonrojara.

-N-no hagas eso!-lo aparte de un empujón

-Ajajá!-puso sus manos en su estomago y se descostillo de la risa a mi costa.

Mi cara se ponía cada vez más roja a causa del enojo.

No era la primera vez que Nick me daba un beso, de hecho cuando tenia 8 años en mi fiesta de cumpleaños había robado mi primer beso. Si…Robado!

Después de ese día el siguió dándome besos pero para mi felicidad eran solo en la mejilla.

-Maka! A ensayar!-grito Liz gritando su brazo en el aire

Corrí hacia ella y le informe lo que pasaba y accedió solo con una condición:

-Aceptaras sin dudar ni protestar cualquier atuendo que quiera ponerte...-mi sangre se helo y me congele en mi lugar .Aceptar la ropa de Liz? Cuando tenia 12 años trato de ponerme un disfraz de conejita playboy en Halloween y esa fue la última vez que deje a Liz decidir mi guardarropa.

-Pues…no lo se…-dude un momento pero luego recordé que en este momento no quería cantar frente a Kim, inhale tan profundo como pude y luego lo solté en un suspiro prolongado-De acuerdo-murmure

-Que dijiste Makita-chan, no te escucho?-puso su mano en su oreja derecha inocentemente

-Esta bien..-susurre

-Que?-se acerco mas a mi

-Esta bien!-le grite alcanzo mis manos a la altura de mis hombros.

-Eso es lo que quería oír!-con un movimiento de cabeza nos dirigió hacia arriba del escenario. Tsubaki tomo el bajo, Patty la batería, Yo un guitarra eléctrica y Liz al solo saber toca el triangulo y la pandereta tomo el micrófono y le dio unos golpecitos –Probando, probando, Liz es la mejor…-tosió un poco llamando la atención de Los presentes, no había muchas personas, solo eran Kim, Nick y algunos miembros de la banda de Kim que no conocía-hoy tomare el lugar de Maka y cantare yo, ósea Liz para los que no me conocen.

Comencé a tocar el inicio de la canción y luego Patty y Tsubaki me siguieron, con sus instrumentos y luego Liz comenzó a cantar. 

. I'm in the business of misery,

(Estoy en un negocio de miseria)

Let's take it from the top.

(Quitémoslo desde arriba )

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.

(Ella tiene cuerpo como reloj de arena, ese tictac de reloj)

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

(Es cuestión de tiempo para que todos salgamos corriendo)

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

(Cuando pienso que es mío ella lo besa en la boca )

I waited eight long months,

(Espere ocho largos meses)

She finally set him free.

(Ella por fin lo dejo libre )

I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.

(Le digo que no puedo mentirle es lo único para mi) 

Two weeks and we had caught on fire,

(Dos semanas después y ya estamos ardiendo)

She's got it out for me,

(Ella se fue de aquí )

But I wear the biggest smile.

(Y yo tengo una gran sonrisa)

Paramos por corto tiempo , Liz bajo la cabeza un momento, tome una profunda bocanada de aire y continuo cantando al igual que nosotros.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

(Whoa, nunca quise presumir)

But, I got him where I want him now.

(Pero ahora lo tengo donde lo quería)

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

(Whoa, nunca fue mi intención presumir)

To steal it all away from you now.

(Robarte todo lo tuyo )

But god does it feel so good,

(Pero dios hace que se sienta muy bien)

Cause I got him where I want him right now.

(Porque ahora lo tengo donde lo quería)

And if you could then you know you would

(Y si tu podrías y si tu supieras)

.  
Cause god it just feels so

(Porque dios hace que se sienta muy)

It just feels so good.

(Se sienta muy bien)

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.

(Las segundas oportunidades nunca importan, la gente nunca cambia)

Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

(Una pu*ta eres no eres nada más, lo siento, eso nunca se cambiará)

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

(Y acerca de perdonarnos, ambos suponemos que hemos cambiado)

I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.

(Lo siento cariño, pero pase por arriba de ti, ahora veo todo de otra forma)

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
(Bien, hay un millón de otras chicas iguales a ti)

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

(Con una mirada inocente quien se puede resistir)

They want and what they want it's easy if you do it right.  
(Ellos lo quieren y lo que ellos quieren es fácil si lo haces bien)

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

(Bien, me rehusó, me rehusó, me rehusó)

Liz agito su cabello en el aire y tomo el micrófono con ambas manos.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

(Whoa, nunca quise presumir)

But, I got him where I want him now.

(Pero ahora lo tengo donde lo quería)

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

(Whoa, nunca fue mi intención presumir)

To steal it all away from you now.

(Robarte todo lo tuyo )

But god does it feel so good,

(Pero dios hace que se sienta muy bien)

Cause I got him where I want him right now.

(Porque ahora lo tengo donde lo quería)

And if you could then you know you would

(Y si tu podrías y si tu supieras)

.  
Cause god it just feels so

(Porque dios hace que se sienta muy)

It just feels so good.

(Se sienta muy bien)

Liz lanzo una mirada traviesa hacia los interantes de la banda de Kim que le guiñaron un ojo seguido.

I watched his wildest dreams come true

(He mirado sus sueños mas salvajes volviéndose realidad)

Not one of them involving you

(Y en ninguno de ellos estas tu)

Just watch my wildest dreams come trae

(Solo mira mis sueños mas salvajes volviéndose realidad)

Not one of them involving.

(Y ninguno de ellos estas.. )

Liz se hizo a un lado para dejarme estar en el centro y comenzar a hacer mi el rabillo del ojo veia a Kim temblar de la termine mi solo me corri, volviendo a dejar a Liz cantar y terminar la cancion.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

(Whoa, nunca quise presumir pero ahora lo tengo donde lo quería)

Whoa, I never meant to brag

(Whoa, nunca quise presumir)

But, I got him where I want him now.

(Pero ahora lo tengo donde lo quería)

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

(Whoa, nunca fue mi intención presumir)

To steal it all away from you now.

(Robarte todo lo tuyo )

But god does it feel so good,

(Pero dios hace que se sienta muy bien)

Cause I got him where I want him right now.

(Porque ahora lo tengo donde lo quería)

And if you could then you know you would

(Y si tu podrías y si tu supieras)

.  
Cause god it just feels so

(Porque dios hace que se sienta muy)

It just feels so good.

(Se sienta muy bien)

Al terminar todas comenzamos a reír, menos Liz que había arrojado el micrófono al suelo y levantado el dedo corazón y sacado la lengua, lo que causa aun mas risas.

Tuvimos que dejar de reír ya que el celular de Liz estaba sonando estruendosamente.

-Un minuto..-dijo luego se dio la vuelta y contesto.

-Hola?.Si. Aquí esta .Te paso con ella-Me extendió el teléfono celular levantando los hombros-Para ti-fue lo único que dijo

Precavida tome el teléfono y lo ubique en una posición segura de mi oreja-Hola soy Maka, quien habla?-

-_Maldita sea Maka_!-al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba la voz de Black Star-_Como te atreves a irte del hospital y dejar a tu gran dios!?Tienes idea de lo perdido que estaba el gran ore-sama, gracias a mi fortuna de dios-omnipotente-puede-todo logre encontrar a un amigo que pudo ayudarme, cuando te encuentre te matare!-_contuve una pequeña risa y mordí mi labio inferior.

-L-lo siento Black, pasare a buscarte, donde estas? Ah! Por cierto tenemos ensayo, esta vez yo tome tu lugar en la primera guitarra pero tendrás que venir para que e demos tus partituras…-Un estruendoso golpe seguido de un fuerte grito diciendo:''Yahoo!''se escucho de sobra en la línea

_-Estoy en el centro, en la plaza de Death City y con…no te enojes…con Soul .Ven pronto!-_y colgó, el sonido cortado de llamada finalizada resonó en mis oídos dejándome la mente en blanco por unos minutos.

Podía haberlo evitado en la casa de White, pero en lugar mas publico donde Black Star me dejaría sola para salir corriendo a quien sabe donde, tendría que hablar con Soul, después de lo que paso, que le diría?

-Maka!-dijo una voz femenina a lo lejos .Me di la vuelta en un suspiro con los ojos cerrados.

-Ahora que?-pensé y a abrir los ojos me tope con algo que Sin duda alegraría mi día.

Que será eso que alegrara el día de Maka?

Como estará al lado de Soul? Lograra hablarle o correrá y se esconderá detrás de un tacho de basura? XD

Lo descubrirán el lunes!

No habrá decepciones y lo subiré sin falta. Lo juro!

No tuve mucho tiempo pero para compensarlos subiré dos mas el lunes!

Bye!


End file.
